Question: One US dollar is the equivalent of 7 Namibian dollars.  One US dollar is also the equivalent of 6 Chinese yuan. If a painting costs 105 Namibian dollars, how much would it cost in Chinese yuan?
Answer: Since 7 Namibian dollars ($\text{N}\$$) is equal to 1 US dollar (USD), 105 Namibian dollars is equal to $\text{N}\$105\left(\dfrac{1\;\text{USD}}{\text{N}\$7}\right) = 15\;\text{USD}$. Since 1 US dollar (USD) is equal to 6 Chinese yuan (CNY), 105 Namibian dollars is equal to 15 US dollars is equal to $15\;\text{USD}\left(\dfrac{6\;\text{CNY}}{1\;\text{USD}}\right) = \boxed{90}\;\text{yuan}$.